Endless Love: Winter Sonata
by TaNsHi
Summary: Draco is smart, but a loner. not until he met Ginny who taught him how to smile. but 2 years later he meets an accident and dies. 10 years later... summary inside!


**A/N: **aaahhh oh my GOD!!! I can't believe I'm back here writing another one of those Harry Potter fics!!! It's been a long time and I really promise this one would be better… not like my other one—which I deleted I'm very sorry to say—who was difficult to continue… but I am really sure you guys would like this because I surely did!!! So… let's continue on!!! 

By the way, it's a Draco/Ginny fic… as usual… :D

And the story is based, I'm sorry to say, to a Korean tv series… I am so bad… @__@ 

Dedicated to my sister and her crush… hehe…

**Summary:** Draco's smart… but he was a loner… It wasn't until he met Ginny…who taught him how to smile… When winter came, they were together… That is until Draco met an accident and died… That was ten years ago… now, Ginny and Harry are getting married… but all of a sudden, as winter came once more, she met someone who looks exactly like Draco… and he's Pansy Parkinson's boyfriend… what will Ginny do now that memories from 10 years ago are haunting her???

**Disclaimer: **even if I find it nerve-racking, I know… I shamelessly stole from miss J.K. Rowling and a Korean TV series showing here in our country… but the story was sooo cute and I could relate it so bad to Draco and Ginny's love story (^___^) that when I was watching one of the episodes this story suddenly popped into my mind!!! Aahhh!! But I feel so darn guilty because it's the first time I would be doing this… so please… forgive me now because you would be killing me in the future… those who knew this tv series that is… :D

***************************************************

**Endless Love: Winter Sonata**

**Chapter 1: From the Beginning**

Draco looked around as he stepped out of the Hogwarts train. Everyone was running around meeting and hugging each and everyone they knew. He turned away in disgust as he walked over to one corner. 

Ever since Voldemort was caught and all his followers hunted down, Draco's father disappeared. Even if he hated Lucius so much, a part of him wanted him back. He was probably the only one that protects him. And because of that, Draco has separated himself from the world. He became a loner, never talking to anyone except maybe a few Slytherins and Professor Snape. His two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, have finally got some brain cells and were now not on his side. 

"Hey Draco!!!"

Draco turned around. There, running through the crowd was Pansy Parkinson. He groaned and turned around again. Ever since they first saw each other, Draco already knew she had a huge crush on him.

"Did you miss me???" Pansy whined as she laced her arms around Draco's. "No." he shot back pushing her arm away. "Why would I???" He shook his arm off and walked away, approaching the huge crowd forming by the entrance. Hagrid has come and was now announcing a few other stuffs to the first years. As he finished, all 7th years were called to walk over to the carriage. Draco lazily followed the group. 

As he looked around, he caught site of Harry Potter's group. In it were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a petite, beautiful girl whose bright red hair matched Ron's. As she turned around, Draco saw her full face.

It was Ginny.      **  **

***************************************************

Ginny looked around and saw everyone piling up in front of the carriages.

"Hey Ginny, C'mon!" Harry cried as he gave her a wave, signaling her to come over. Ginny smiled and approached him. Ever since after the whole Voldemort-getting-caught incident, she and Harry have become best of friends. And since the two—Ron and Hermione—were too busy with each other, the two had more time spending with each other.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny replied. She tucked her hands inside her pocket and took out her brown, leather gloves. It was getting cold and a strong, cold wind started forming. Incidentally, as she placed the other glove into her hand, it suddenly slipped her fingers and fell to the cold, grey pavement.

Ginny scoffed and bent down. As she squatted, someone suddenly bumped her back, causing her to fall. She landed on her hands and sat back on her behind. She groaned as she looked around, searching for the jerk (had to use that) who pushed her down. And as she rubbed her back and struggled to stand up, a hand suddenly reached over to her. 

Ginny looked up.

Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy. 

***************************************************

Draco looked down.

Ginny was looking back at him with great shock. He, in turn was shocked too when he saw his arms outstretched in front of him, but it was too late to back out. She already saw him. 

Ginny took Draco's hand and stood up. 

"Uh, thanks." Ginny mumbled. She rubbed her back and shook her hand. Draco bent down and picked up the brown, leather glove resting in front of his feet. He brushed away dirt from it and handed it over to Ginny. She took it and slipped it through her hands.

"You better be careful next time." Draco muttered as he looked down, avoiding Ginny's eyes as much as possible. "There are a lot of rude people nowadays." He then turned around and started walking away. 

"Uh wait!!" Ginny suddenly cried. Draco turned around. 

"Why…???"

But she was cut short when someone suddenly called her from behind.

"Ginny!!!"

Draco turned around. Harry came running towards them, a furious expression on his face. 

"Ginny!!!" Harry cried once more. He pushed Draco away with his shoulders and ran to Ginny. He almost fell down, but luckily he regained his balance. He glared at Harry's back.

"Are you all right?! Is Malfoy bothering you?!" Harry said, squeezing Ginny's shoulders. 

"Like I said, there are a lot of rude people nowadays…" Draco muttered from behind. Harry turned to glare at him. 

"If I found out you laid a finger on her to hurt her I'd…"

Ginny grabbed his arm.

"He didn't do anything Harry! He even helped me!" she said, wrapping her fingers around Harry's arm tightly to make sure he won't attack Draco. 

"Yeah Potter. You should have been thankful I helped your girlfriend here." Draco muttered looking around. 

"Why you—" 

"Would you stop?!" Ginny said pulling Harry backwards. "You could go back now thank you. I can handle him myself."

Harry glared menacingly Draco. He then headed back to carriage stop, glancing back at Ginny once in a while.

"Sorry about that. He's not usually like…"

"Forget it." Draco replied turning around once more. He started walking away once more but Ginny kept on talking.

"I see your two hoodlums is not with you right now." She said. Draco couldn't help turning around once more. 

"For your information I'm going solo right now." He replied sarcastically. "Those two didn't know what they were doing when they decided to abandon me for all time's sake."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be afraid to admit _Draco__, that those two already got brains now. And that they have a right to do what they want."_

"Oh, and so you've suddenly transformed from a little weasel to a sarcastic know-it-all?!" Draco replied, suddenly finding his old self emerge from inside. It was weird but, whenever Ginny was at his presence, he felt as if the old Draco suddenly came and everything was back to normal. 

He liked that. 

"I'd like you to know Mr. Malfoy that all through summer, I've transformed into a more likely witty, full-grown woman from, as you said a little weasel." Ginny replied, stepping up to Draco. "And I don't see the problem with that."

"You?! A full-grown woman?! I'd rather not!" Draco replied standing up straight in a cocky way.

"Oh really? And I've seen you've grown. How many? One-and-a-half centimeters I suppose?" 

"Developing a keen sense for insults eh Weasley?"

Ginny scoffed. 

"Why would I??? And besides, it comes natural to you, so you don't actually know the difference between an insult and a compliment."

"So you're giving me a compliment?" Draco asked, smirking. To be honest, he felt a bit easy that moment since he was able to release the much-kept pain from his chest. And in a bizarre way, a young girl was able to do it. 

"Did I say something about giving someone a compliment?? I'm afraid not!" Ginny looked around. "Oh shi—shoot!!!" she added stomping her feet.

"What?! You ran out of insults?!" Draco asked laughing. 

"No dimwit!" Ginny replied looking around. 

"Hey easy on those words. I'm not blaring those kinds."

"Good thing you know." She added giving Draco an impatient look. "Don't you know?! The whole Gryffindor group just left!!!"

Draco looked around. "Oh man!!" He rose up to his toes. "And so has the Slytherins!!!"

"Oh nice going Malfoy!!!" Ginny cried stomping away. 

"Me??? Who did all the asking anyway???" Draco shot back running after her. 

"Whatever!" Ginny replied approaching one a carriage manager (**A/N:** I don't know what they call them. Eeepp. Sorry.). "Excuse me sir, but is there another available one???"

"Uh yes we have one here." The man replied with a Scottish accent. "You better ride it though because it's the last one."

"Good." Ginny replied and stepped up to the carriage.

"And what about me huh???" Draco cried as Ginny settled herself inside. 

"You either enter this one or go home." Ginny replied casually.

Draco paused. He had no choice.

"Is there a choice number three???"

***************************************************

**A/N:** and it ends there!!! My first ever Harry Potter fic after many months's first chapter is done… I'm sorry if the insults are a bit cheesy and stuff since I got used to the whole no-insult thing in the past few writing-months of my life… ahhi… *laughs* but at least I have succeeded in finishing a chapter!!! And so, as I remind you, please REVIEW it!!! please!! I'd be more that happy to read your fics… *smiles goofily* I'm a bit inspired nowadays so please bear with me… do not worry, I will update as soon as possible… just as long as you, you know, REVIEW it… hehe… okay I'll shut up now…


End file.
